Wonder Woman and the Queen of Kaznia
by Perseus12
Summary: That night, Queen Audrey thinking and misses her Amazon friend, she wishes that she'll come to 'relief' her stress and her wish came true as Wonder Woman came and they began relieving that night. One-shot. FutaWonder Woman/Diana Prince/Diana of Themyscira x Audrey of Kaznia.
1. Night to Remeber

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Justice League_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Wonder Woman/Diana Prince x Audrey

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wonder Woman/Diana Prince POV**

 _Two years of ending Vandal Savage's dictatorship of Kaznia. . ._

 _Two years of ending Thangarian invasion on Earth. . ._

 _Two years of reforming the Justice League. . ._

 _Two years of gathering heroes from all over the world. . ._

 _Two years of ending civil war between two factions on Kaznia. . ._

 _Now two years, its time to_ "visit" _her._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Night outside the capital city of Illyentov**

Inside the villa, where Queen Audrey of Kaznia came out of the shower room wearing her bathrobe after finishing her meeting with the staff and signing of paperwork a while ago. She sat on her bed then lie down as she recall the past.

She remember her time as Princess of Kaznia. She remembers her heroine friend Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman from Amazon Island of Themyscira. She remember she married that immortal dictatorial husband Vandal Savage who used her. She remember that she took her serious role as Queen of Kaznia. She remember a civil war broke out between Northern Kaznian Military Faction led by General Olanic and Southern Kaznian Militant Faction led by Nardoc as she requested an assistance from the Justice League and she was surprise that her friend Diana along with Hawk and Dove to stop the fighting then they discover behind the conflict was Ares the Greek God War whose thirst for blood of war asks the Hephaestus the Greek God of Smith to build him an armored suit called the **Annihilator** and give it to the southern faction to eliminate the northern faction which were thwarted by the heroes.

Two factions have signed the **Treaty of Illyentov** to end the civil war and the reunification of Kaznia has completed. She sigh as she sat up and she still remebers Diana and she misses her a lot. Suddenly. . .

*Swoosh!*

Her window door was open widely while wind gushing as she stands up and closing it then turn around then gasp she saw her heroine friend, Diana, standing there.

"Diana." Audrey said to her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Diana bows her respectfully while Audrey chuckles and giggles. "Diana, please we're friends call me Audrey."

"Alright, Audrey." The Amazon heroine said as she smile

"What are y- mmph" She was about to ask her, but she received an unexpected kiss from her Amazon friend. Her eyes slowly close as she accepted the kiss passionately. She put her arms around Diana's neck as the Amazon grabing her ass and groping her more then she pulled Audrey closer to her, raising her a bit so she could kiss her more easily. Diana's right-hand inserting blonde queen's bathrobe and she began groping her breast then moan. Minutes later, they broke apart for air with saliva bridge between them.

"I love you, Audrey. I really am." Diana said to her with a love of her heart while Audrey herself widen her as her cheeks blushing.

"I love you too, Diana." She replied back to her Amazon lover as they kiss once more for a minute. Both of their clothes fall down on the floor as the lights went out.

 _ **Start: Lemon scene**_

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

'This is amazing! I can't believe how Diana's cock is so delicious~!'

Audrey sucking Diana's ten-inched cock back-and-forth as she kneel in front of her heroin lover whose now standing on the bed while the black-haired Amazon holding the blonde-head queen and stroking her hair. "Aphrodite's tits! Your mouths so warm, Audrey."

Audrey making lewd sounds as she lifted her Double D breasts between Amazon's cock as she began stroking her before putting Diana's cock back in her mouth. She sucked a few more times before Diana felt her milk is about to burst.

"Audrey, I'm gonna cum! I-I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna! AH!" She put her hands on Audrey's head and thrusting her cock on Audrey's throat then blasted her to swallow all of her milky cum.

Audrey struggled to keep all the white slime in her mouth. After about five minutes, the Amazon finally stopped cumming as she release her blonde-haired lover's head and fallen to sat down. Audrey looked up her black-haired lover and had creamy sperm dribbling out her mouth.

"Yummy." She licked her lips as gropping her breasts with Diana's cum which make her horny as she lick it. "That's a lot cum from you to burst out, but I don't want this to be over already!" She whine as she waving her arms pouted like a 5-year old girl which Diana find it amusing as she made a catwalk over the blonde queen and whispers her.

"We're just getting started, my dear." Diana lick her ear as she thrust her cock of Audrey's virgin pussy as blood leaks and she began fucking her blonde-haired lover.

 _ **One hour later**_

Audrey was riding cow-girl position as she doing up-and-down thrusting her pussy of her black haired Amazon lover's cock while Diana keeps groping Audrey's breasts and pinching her nipples making her moan. 'This is the greatest~!' Audrey mentally as she fall down and making French kiss with Diana.

 _ **Another hour later**_

Audrey was in doggy-style position while holding bed sheets as the black-haired Amazon thrusting her cock on her pussy deeper and groping her both of her breasts as Audrey felt Diana's Double D on her back rubbing. 'Fuck me more, Diana. Fuck me!'

 _ **Another hour later**_

Diana standing while holding Audrey's ass, the blonde-haired queen wrapped her legs on her lover's waist and holding Diana's heas and kissing her hungrily as the Amazon thrusting her cock upward on her pussy more as they separated from kissing and looking each other breathing and sweaty. "What a naughty queen you are, Audrey." The Queen of Kaznia frown of her lover's statement as she reply back.

"Silence and keep fuck me! Your queen demands it!" She felt her pussy deeper on her womb as she moan and Diana reply. "As you wish." The Amazon keeps thrusting her more and she makes fucking silly face. 'Yes, deeper! Fuck me deeper!'

 _ **Another hour later. . . final**_

Now they're on missionary position, Diana's on top and Audrey at the bottom while the black-haired Amazon thrust her pussy faster as their breast and nipples touch against each other. Their bodies are sweaty as they look each other's eyes and kissing. "Audrey, I'm *panting* to *panting* CUM!" Diana said in sweaty panting as she continuing thrusting her lover more.

"Yes! Let's cum together, Diana, I want to receive your child!" Audrey said it outloud as she felt lover's cock thrusting harder and deeper on her womb.

"Then you shall have IT!" Diana began pouring her blonde-haired lover's womb with her seed. Minutes later, Diana pulls out her cock of her lover's pussy while Audrey's pussy began leaking out of Diana's white cum as she covered it.

 _ **End: Lemon scene**_

The black-haired Amazon using her remaining strength to sleep beside her blonde-queen lover.

"I love you, Audrey of Kaznia." Diana said it to her lover as Audrey replied back to her. "I love you too, Diana of Themyscira." They kiss once again and sleep as they hug each other

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


	2. Epilogue

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Six years later**

Six years have since Princess now Queen Diana of Themyscira married her beloved Queen Audrey of Kaznia while late Queen Hippolyta and late King Gustav accepts their love commitment and both of them gave them their blessings as Gustav/Hippolyta wanted grandchildren to spoiled which they acknowledge it, it was a grand wedding on the Amazon island where Diana invite her friends of the Justice League including her friend Steve Trevor as she and Audrey wed at the Temple of Hera, Audrey throw the bouquet of flowers to the ladies which was caught by Brazilian super heroine Fire/Beatriz Bonilla da Costa and her Norwegion super heroine friend (and lesbian girlfriend) Ice/Tora Olafsdotter give her a sexy wink which she blushed.

Nine months later, Audrey give birth twin princesses: Hippolyta II was name after Diana's mother has her mothers who blue eyes and black hair, and Layla was name after Audrey's late mother who has blonde hair and blue eyes. Diana and Audrey have chosen their daughters' godparents: Steve Trevor become the godfather of Princess Hippolyta II while Batman/Bruce Wayne become godfather of Princess Layla.

For three years, Audrey give birth another twin princesses: Nymeria name after the legendary warrior woman on North-eastern Anatolia of Pontus who has black hair and blue eyes and lastly Elizabeth (or "Liz" for short) name after the English Queen who has also blonde hair and blue hair. Diana and Audrey have chosen their daughters' godparents: Donna Troy become the godmother of Nymeria while young Duke Richard Arryn of Pontus become the godfather of Elizabeth.

Queen Diana and Queen Audrey love their little princesses and they will do anything to protect them from danger.

During six years, both kingdoms of Themyscira and Kaznia were united (or a dual monarchy) as Amazonians instructors taught the military of Kaznia (male and female) how to used meele weapons and arts of combat in case if their guns runs out of bullets while Kaznian military taught the Amazonians how to used rifles to shoot, while science and magic combine into MagiTek to build new armors and weapons. The nations of Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Greece, Kaznia, Kosovo, Moldova, Montenegro, North Macedonia, Pontus, Romania, Serbia, Slovenia, Themyscira and Turkey have decided to band together in union and establish the Melromarc Empire while Diana and Audrey become Empresses of Melromarc Empire.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Themyscira, Melromarc Empire**

On the beach, where Audrey and Diana wearing sexy bathing suits as they sit down on the beach chairs wearing glasses while their daughter princesses playing their godparents. Audrey lift her glasses seeing their children having and she look her beloved amazon's body as she lean to Diana's ear then she whisper which she look at Audrey groping her breast and she wink her. Diana look at their daughters a far as she made mischievous smile to her wife then Diana hold her Audrey's wrist as they going behind the gigantic rock. They hungrily French-kissing and rubbing their bodies together as they look each others' eyes.

"I want you, my beloved, I can't take it anymore~!" She erotically moan while Diana groping her wife's breast more.

"You're wish is my command, my dear!" She smirk as her hand hand went down on then she kiss her again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Melromarc is the kingdom from anime series of _The Rising of the Shield Hero_ while the Duchy of Pontus is just a fictional nation I made.


End file.
